Gift
by The Raven Lover
Summary: Lucy was trying her best to avoid the inevetable, Mira put too many mistletoes around to even be possible to not kiss someone under it, maybe it isn't all bad. But Lucy was not going to admit it soon. Maybe a kiss from someone would be more of a gift than a curse.


_Little nice disclaimer: no character belongs to be, they all belong to Hiro Mashima._

_Plus, English is not my native tongue/language, so yeah._

* * *

At that time of the year, Magnolia should have snow, not being almost _covered _in snow. The blonde frowned when looking outside her apartment. The snow reached until most people's knees. The temperature seemed to have dropped a lot. Without thinking twice, Lucy reached her blankets and covered herself again, lying on her warm bed. That was when she remembered that Salamander, as always, had visited her. The pink-haired man was still there, curled on her sofa with his blue companion near him. Both were without blankets or anything to cover them. Natsu was the **Fire Dragon Slayer** after all. Happy seemed very comfortable as well. The female mage sighed, it was better to change her clothes and trying to wake up them. After changing, Lucy approached both visitors with a smile. It was strangely nice of them to come almost every night; it was creepy as well, but whatsoever.

"Hey, Natsu, Happy! You better wake up! If we are late today, we won't be able to taste Mira's hot chocolate." Lucy said. She knew that at the mention of Mira's hot chocolate, both would wake up. She had never tasted it herself, she was just told of how delicious the Demon's hot chocolate was. She wondered if even Cana ditched her alcohol on Christmas Eve for Mira's, but the odds were against it.

"Luce, why are you waking us up? It's so early." Natsu mumbled under his breath, he was not of a morning person maybe.

"Haven't you heard me? It's Christmas Eve! 24th of December? Mira's delicious hot chocolates are on their way!" Lucy tried one more time.

"Weird Lucy, let's us sleep a little more." Happy said

Lucy gave up, those guys were not going to get out of bed soon. The young woman then left the apartment, going to the guild, the city was colder than it looked, people could be heard on the streets, saying things such as _"We never had a winter like that!" _ or _"There is so much snow! How is that even possible?" _. But Lucy didn't pay attention to them, she wanted to arrive at her guild, which was probably warmer than the streets.

**_-x-_**

Arriving at the guild was weird; it was covered in dozens of Christmas decorations, especially _mistletoes_, _suspicious _mistletoes. Probably put there by the Demon Match-maker, Mira. So sweet and romantic. Lucy could do nothing but hope that she wasn't caught beneath one of these weapons of the Demon. Levy was finishing decorating the tree, Lisanna was running, getting the tables organized, Lucy thought that it was cute, but it was probably worthless, since someone would probably get into trouble. Juvia, though, was trying to get herself and her Gray-sama beneath the mistletoe; it was as worthless as Lisanna's work. Mirajane did the worse herself, she was putting the mistletoes. Cana sat at the bar, drinking her beer as usual. Some mugs rested near Cana, probably filled with Hot-Chocolate. Elfman and Evergreen were apparently blushing or something, maybe they were Mira's first victims. Mira suddenly stopped hanging mistletoes around and started talking with Freed. Lucy was going to try to understand what they were talking about, but something drew her attention away.

"Lu-chan!" Levy came running towards Lucy.

"Hi, Levy-chan! Finished decorating the tree?" Lucy asked to the smaller girl. "If I was you, I would stay there until the party ended. I don't want to be caught under any mistletoe.

"Uh, I kinda did. To be honest, I actually want to be under the mistletoe with someone special." Levy said, blushing.

"Just don't let Jet and Droy see you near one then. Assuming is not one of them of course." Lucy suggested.

"Well, it's not. I won't tell you who it is."

"Chill out, if you are not comfortable, then I won't ask."

**_-x-_**

It didn't take long until everyone had arrived. Gajeel, Natsu and Gray were throwing tables up and down. Mira was impatient that no one had fall into her mistletoe trap. She would go around the guild, often trying to attract those who didn't know better. For Lucy's luck, she hadn't tried with her yet.

"Your sister does like to match-make." Lucy commented with Lisanna.

"Yeah, sometimes is a little over the top, but it's fun most times." Lisanna replied.

"Sometimes? The girl was planning something with Freed and whatever that includes Freed magic means runes that trap you." Lucy kinda joked.

"Don't even ask what'll happen, I'm as scared as you." Lisanna laughed along the stellar spirit wizard.

"Would you stop?" Erza almost yelled to the confusion behind her. The scarlet-haired mage was talking with Jellal through a Communication Lacrima. In a corner, secretly. But mostly everyone knew that.

It looked like Jet had gone through the place, because as fast as the confusion started, it disappeared. But that was a bigger problem, no confusion equaled Mira could do whatever she actually wanted to. It was only a matter of time. Luckily, everyone was doing something, the confusion eventually returned and Erza went to the storage to talk with her beloved.

Lucy decided to go the corner where Erza was, hoping Mira didn't catch her.

Because it really was only a matter of time. Mira would trap people in between Freed's runes. Countless people. Juvia got her so awaited kiss with Gray, even Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey Lucy!" She heard the Demon's voice. "Relax, I just want a favor."

Lucy went with the Demon's until next to the tree, where she asked for her to indentify the gifts, Lucy really thought that Mira was actually up to some good, but she truly wasn't.

"Hey, Luce, did Mira ask you to indentify the gifts as well? I was fightin…" Lucy noticed Natsu behind her, shutting him up with her voice  
"Oh, damn it." She mumbled as she notice they were actually under a mistletoe and the Runes were now clear.

"What the heck?" Natsu turned around. "What are we supposed to do to get out?"

"You've not been really paying attention to Mira have you? She trapped us under the mistletoe." Lucy rolled her eyes

"And?" Natsu said

"Are you stupid? Oh, sorry. When you are under the mistletoe, you are supposed to kiss the person at your side." Lucy explained

"So you and I should kiss, Luce?" Natsu suggested

"Of course." Lucy answered as if it was obvious. "Just kiss me if you want to get out here."

"Oh okay." He gave her a innocent yet passionate kiss, it was little longer than Lucy expect, but it was good anyway. They both looked at each other, Natsu was blushing a little.

"You aren't a bad kisser, Luce!" Natsu joked

"And you thought I was?" Lucy almost yelled at her partner.

* * *

_Hope you liked! :)! Because I think Nalu is not really my thing so yeah. Any thing to say? Leave a Review!_


End file.
